Mr Fixit Works Overtime
by wisdomous
Summary: Birthday O/S for Melissa228! A bored Bella seduces her favorite handyman, Edward, while he installs her new closet system. Rated M for lemons.


_**Mr. Fix-it Works Overtime **_by wisdomous

**AN: Happy birthday to Melissa228! *kisses***

EPOV

_Christ, it's hot as fuck in this closet; it's like a fucking sauna in here._

Sweat was rolling down my face and lean, muscular chest, my jeans were slung low on my waist, and my work-boots were safely on my feet. The last thing I need was to misplace one of my tools in my tool-belt and have it drop to the floor, smashing my toe in the process. My leather tool-belt held my hammer, screwdriver, and level securely, while I sanded away at the wood.

I had already removed my shirt in an effort to cool off, but the act was futile. My bronze hair was damp with sweat, and it stuck out every which way, from my constant tugging on the ends. I was installing a closet system. It's a pretty extensive job, as it's a huge closet. There's a fucking chaise lounge, and a three-way mirror like you'd find in dressing rooms for Christ's sake. The brown-eyed, brown-haired beauty requested my expertise to build it for her, and dammit I'd have to be out of my mind to say no to her. Bella was the most beautiful woman I'd ever known. I was happy to be her "Mr. Fix-it", and I wanted to do my best work for her.

My mind drifted to thoughts of the vixen who made me hard simply by smiling at me. She had walked by the closet several times today, each time in a greater state of undress. It was torture. She knew what she was doing too. The fiendish glint in her eye as she passed by told me everything I needed to know. She fucking wanted me. I made myself a promise that I wouldn't be the one to make the first move. I had a job to do, but if she initiated, I was absolutely going to follow her lead.

Not long after I'd made that deal with myself, Bella walked into the closet carrying a drink tray holding a pitcher of ice-cold lemonade and two glasses.

_Holy. Fuck._

Bella had altered her outfit one last time. She was now wearing nothing but sheer, pale, baby-blue lingerie, which exposed her dark pink nipples, that were so fucking hard they could cut glass. Shit, she wasn't wearing any panties. My cock had swollen instantly at the sight of her pussy. Jesus fucking shit balls, she had no hair. None. _Oh, Isabella, you naughty girl, _I mused, eyeing her up and down.

"I thought you might like some lemonade, Mr. Cullen. I know it can get awfully hot... and steamy... in here," Bella breathed out huskily. Her voice was raspy and dripped of lust.

The fact that she called me Mr. Cullen drove me crazy with desire. I swallowed thickly and audibly, my Adam's apple bobbing. Bella looked luminous as her pale complexion became dewy from the heat in the closet, perspiration starting to gather at her hairline. Despite the heat, Bella's nipples were taut and stiff, just begging to sucked into my hot, wet mouth. My tongue was twitching, waiting for the opportunity to explore the expanse of her creamy, translucent skin.  
_  
She would taste exquisite. _

Bella set the tray on the dresser, and poured a glass of lemonade for me as she jutted out her perfectly toned ass in my direction. I walked up behind her standing so close, that my groin was pressed into Bella's backside.

I breathed into her ear and whispered, "If I were you, Isabella, I wouldn't present your ass like that to me." I licked the shell of her ear before continuing, "Unless you want me to have my wicked way with you." I felt her shudder as the words I spoke resonated throughout the air between us. A quiet moan escaped from her mouth as I ground my steely erection into the crack of her ass once again.

"Is that what you want, Isabella? Is that why you've been traipsing around all day, wearing practically nothing, trying to entice me, and distract me from my work?" I hissed into her ear, and she arched her back into my chest.

"Yes, Edward," Bella all but wailed, the sound of her desire was proving to be more than I could tolerate, almost blowing my load right there.

"You neglected to cover that sexy pussy of yours." My hand snaked around the front of her smooth, flat stomach, gliding down her torso, slipping underneath the hem of her - for lack of a better word - outfit, until I cupped her sex in my hand. I could feel her damp arousal against the palm of my hand and my groin tightened even more at the thought of how turned on this sex-kitten was because of me. "Did you do that on purpose?"

I slipped a finger between her wet, slick folds, lightly teasing her entrance and sweeping my finger upward so the tip grazed her clit ever so slightly. Bella's body convulsed at the contact and her breathing became erratic.

"I asked you a question, Isabella. Did you do that on purpose?" I asked again, with a rough edge to my voice. I slipped my middle finger inside her tight little hole, sliding in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace. _Fuck she was so wet._

"Ye-Yes-Yesss, Mr. Cullen," she screamed as I pinched her clit between my thumb and index finger, while my middle finger still stroked her from the inside. She was on the verge of climaxing when I withdrew my finger from her moist flesh. Bella whimpered at the loss of my digits and turned to look at me. Her eyes blazed with need, and I was overcome with the urge to give it to her, whatever _it_ was.

"What is it exactly that you want, Isabella?" I grabbed onto her arms and pulled her closer to me, our breaths were mingling amongst one another. A bead of perspiration dripped down Bella's cleavage, and without hesitation I bent down and caught it with my tongue, licking my way up the valley of her breasts, continuing on up her neck to just behind her ear.

"Ungfh," Bella groaned, her hands found their way to the front of my jeans, and her fingers danced through the happy trail crawling up my stomach. "I want..." She swallowed audibly, "I _need_ you. I'm so goddamn turned on by you and your tool-belt. I just can't fucking stand it anymore. I need you to _fuck me_, Edward."

Well there it was. I was so very happy to oblige her. I grabbed her hand, leading her over to the chaise, and I motioned for her to lay back. She was more than willing to comply. Fuck, she was beautiful. She lay sprawled out on the lounger, her lingerie riding up slightly so that her glistening pussy was completely exposed. I took a moment to stare at her as I untied my boots and took them off along with my socks, leaving me only in my jeans and tool-belt.

I went to unfasten the belt, when Bella shouted out, "No! The tool-belt stays on." Her face blushed when she realized her sudden outburst. I smirked at her and unbuttoned my jeans sliding them off my legs. I stood there wearing nothing but my leather accessory, and a massive erection, while Bella's hooded eyes appraised my body. It was then that I noticed her reflection in the three-way mirror. An idea popped into my head and I grabbed my glass of lemonade, draining it in several quick gulps, and I fished out an ice cube.

Bella's eyes caught the action and her beautiful, brown orbs widened in anticipation. I knelt beside her, the ice cube was melting rapidly due to the heat of the closet. I slowly lifted up her little nightie, pulling it up over her head. She was naked, completely bare before me. Little droplets of ice water fell onto her hot skin, causing goose-flesh to appear.

I circled the ice cube around her perfect, perky breasts, getting closer to her nipple with every revolution. Her breathing quickened and her back arched in anticipation of the cold. I raised up the ice cube, allowing water to drop directly onto her nipple and she moaned in ecstasy. I took her bud into my mouth, cold meeting hot. It tasted slightly of lemonade and was so fucking hard. I couldn't help myself, I bit down gently, causing Bella to scream out in pleasurable pain. I released her breast from the confines of my mouth, much to her chagrin.

I repositioned myself between her legs, pulled her closer to the edge of the chaise, and I trailed what was left of the ice cube down her stomach, coming closer to her wet sex. The cube was just about gone, when I slid it up against her nub. Bella bucked her hips forward and yelled out as the ice disintegrated and mixed with her arousal.

"I want you to watch everything I do in that mirror, Isabella. Do not take your eyes off of it, do you understand?" My tone of voice made it clear that she should heed my warning. Bella nodded silently in compliance, and her gaze turned to the mirror.

My tongue slipped between her folds, and I savored her flavor. Her moisture coated my tongue and teased my taste-buds. _Fuck, she's delicious._ Bella's hips continued to rise and fall, trying to create friction to bring her release. I slipped two fingers inside of her, curling them as I stroked her from within. My mouth had attached itself to her clitoris - flicking, teasing, nibbling. I allowed my eyes to gaze up at her, making sure she was following my orders. Her eyes were locked on my face in the mirror.

"Mmm, good girl, Isabella." I groaned into her sex, causing her to shiver with desire.

My free hand reached up to tweak this beauty's dusty-rose nip, causing another moan to escape her mouth. My fingers pumped in and out of her fuckhole while my mouth licked and sucked anything my lips and teeth could reach. With my hands and mouth working in tandem, I allowed Bella to have the release I'd previously denied her. Her legs clamped hard around my head as she writhed and wailed underneath me, riding out her orgasm.

I slowly released her pussy from my mouth, my tongue licking my lips, desperate not to waste any of her essence.

"You can look at me now, gorgeous," I said to her. This tool-belt had to go. "I know you wanted me to wear this, but for what I have in store for you, you could be seriously injured." I took off the tool-belt, removed the tools, then laid it across Bella's chest. She took a moment to smell the leather and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"I need for you to stand up now." I helped her sit up, grabbed both of her hands and lifted her from the furniture. I turned her around until she was facing the lounger. I pulled her back into my chest so I could whisper in her ear. "I'm going to fuck you from behind, while you watch our reflection. Would you like that, Isabella?"

"Fuck. Yes." She all but screamed out into the silence.

I spanked her hard on her ass, and motioned for her to take her position on the chaise. I walked up behind her and pulled her chestnut hair with my hand. "Remember, keep your eyes on the mirror at all times." Her eyes found mine in the reflective glass, with a look of unmistakable desire. Standing behind her, I positioned my cock against her entrance, it was just aching for relief. I could feel the heat rolling off of her pussy and I was soon enveloped by her moist, slick flesh as I pushed my cock inside of her.

"Yes, Edward, yes!" She screamed out. Her eyes snapped to the image of my hand that grabbed at her tit, pinching and pulling on her hardened flesh.

"I like it better when you call me Mr. Cullen," I growled out. My hips set a steady yet forceful pace as I gave Bella everything she wanted.

"Anything you want, Mr. Cullen. Anything. Just please, don't stop." She was begging, pleading with me to continue. Fuck, her pussy was so tight, and hot, and slick, and perfect for me. Her moans were music to my ears and I could feel the familiar tugging in my balls, signaling that my orgasm was near.

"Fuck, Bella. You are so fucking sexy. Watching you getting fucked by me in this mirror has to be the fucking hottest thing I've ever seen." Bella nodded her head in agreement, her face started to scrunch up and the muscles in her vagina were starting to clamp down on my cock as I pumped in and out of her at a rapid speed. I was in fucking heaven.

Bella's orgasm hit her fast and hard. She screamed out once again as her muscles contracted and released over and over. She almost collapsed in front of me, my arms held her up around her waist and I held her to me, our eyes locked on one another's in the mirror. The satiated, well-fucked expression on her face was enough to send me flying into the arms of relief as my own orgasm ripped through my cock and reverberated throughout the rest of my body.

Bella and I collapsed in a heap on the sofa; both of us a sweaty, sticky mess.

"That was pretty fantastic, Mr. Cullen," Bella exclaimed with a bright smile on her face, once her breathing had calmed a bit.

"Yes it was, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled at my beautiful wife, amazed at how after all of these years that we'd been together, she still managed to keep our sex life fresh and exciting. Today's little escapade was a prime example. "How about you and I get cleaned up, and then get something to eat? The closet will be here tomorrow, unless of course you keep me from installing your birthday present yet again."

Bella scoffed. "We'll just have to see how tomorrow plays out," She said with a feisty wink.

"Indeed we will. I love you, beautiful."

"I love you. Always."


End file.
